potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Battle Sails
Inherent Full Sails Accuracy Penalty? Reading this article it sounds like, if you set the slider above the mark (do not have battle sails), you suffer a penalty, independent of ship speed and target tracking. Is this accurate? I don't see anything about an inherent penalty just from having full sails in this thread. In fact, Taelorn talks specifically about the point in the slider being simply "an optimal balance between speed and accuracy for most ships." TheMaster42 02:31, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Personally I think it's fairly clear from the text in this article that it's the actual speed of the ship and not where the slider is set that determines the penalty. The text has been changed several times to make sure it's clear on that part, but if you have any suggestion on how to change it to make it even clearer then be my guest.--Mcgreag 08:58, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :: As far as I know the information here is correct. I read that topic in the past and I found the effects ingame to match. However I will make the time to reread that topic soon to make sure no errors are made here. --Lord Alderaan 22:54, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Basically I'm looking at these statements: * "When your speed ... is more then the 75% mark you get a penalty to accuracy." * "By setting the Battle Sails you guarantee ... that you won't get the penalty at all." * "The Target tracking of a ship does reduce this penalty." :::IF, as the Taelorn post seems to suggest, the only penalty is actually based on speed (and not whether you have battle sails or not), I'm feeling like the above statements are specifically incorrect. If, however, there is some inherent penalty (which would be in addition to the speed penalty), that's something I just didn't know about, and you should tell me to shut up, lol. =) TheMaster42 00:27, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I find the edit you did to be much more unclear on what effect battle sails/speed have on accuracy compared to what we had. Just because it's a dev quote doesn't mean it's a good explanation. I also think you have quoted out the original text out of context. First quote while it might not be 100% accurate but good enough, second quote you have cut out the important part where is says "guarantee that your speed will be below the 75% mark", perhaps the "and" should have been changed to a "so" but nothing else. Third quote is about reducing relative movment penalty so I have no idea why you quoted it.--Mcgreag 08:29, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I found a forums post about battle sails,http://www.burningsea.com/forums/showthread.php?t=16378 and none of the people that replied talking about accuracy were saying it was solely based on the ship's speed, not on battle sails itself. I was rewriting the section, and ended up rewriting large portions of it. I apologize if I stepped on any toes with such a large change. I won't be offended if you feel the need to change anything here. =) TheMaster42 08:21, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Second edit slightly better but still very unclear IMHO.--Mcgreag 08:34, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::: Ok, I delved into the material too and can only conclude you are right TheMaster42. I've revamped the description and hopefully make it clear to both new players as experienced players how it works exactly. --Lord Alderaan 10:36, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Battle Sails via Hotkey Are battle sails only available via the hotkey? Presumably this is a separate feature from Crew Focus:Gunnery (skill). Funkyj 21:15, 13 February 2008 (CET) : You can set it manually by manipulating the slider of the sails on your ship UI. --Mopster 21:16, 13 February 2008 (CET) :: Ah, upon first reading the article I did not realize that the battle sails state could be achieve this way. I had this idea that battle sails was sort of like focus: gunnery. Presumably the hot key simply sets your sail slider to a value appropriate for battle sails. The article should probably be reworded to make it more clear to naive newbies like myself :). Funkyj 21:28, 13 February 2008 (CET) ::: Added a bit about achieving manual Battle Sails. --PBOTs 21:34, 13 February 2008 (CET) :::: good stuff! Question about the motion penalty for firing at enemies: is this penalty dependent on ship speed being below the 75% mark or the sail slider being below 75%. Example, I might sail close hauled, focus:gunnery and have sails damaged down to 85% capacity. In this case I might have my sail slider at 100% but my speed may be below the 75% mark. I would expect the motion penalty to be based strictly on ship speed rather than sail setting but what do I know :). :::: Hmm, upon closer reading of the current version, I think it is saying that: if I set battle sails, even if my ship is coasting along at faster than 75% speed, I will not suffer the motion penalty when firing at the enemy. Is this correct? Hmmm, is there accepted nomenclature to distinguish between ship speed and sail (throttle) setting? Funkyj 02:00, 14 February 2008 (CET) ::::: Not sure how I am supposed to make it clearer than it is now. It says current speed compared to top speed, not current speed setting compared to top speed, it says speed bar (as in the blue thing) not speed slider etc. --Mcgreag 11:21, 14 February 2008 (CET) Citation for bug about battle speed hotkey. Comment was added about battle sails hotkey bug asking for citation. Here it is: http://www.burningsea.com/forums/showpost.php?p=57227&postcount=5 Btw, this bug was supposed to be fixed in this patch, can't get into the game to check if it has been fixed right now. --Mcgreag 21:39, 13 February 2008 (CET) :Well, I only tried it on a 'Jamaica' Sloop yesterday - but with that one, I couldn't get the sails to furl at all, except by reducing my speed to 0. Hitting B set the slider to just below the little line on the sail slider bar, but any speed above 0 showed my ship at full sails. And according to that Dev post you linked to, that probably means I didn't get a defensive bonus. But maybe that's another problem, or one specific to that type of ship. Will try it on other ships today. --Ailar 07:51, 14 February 2008 (CET) :: I tried in a 'Stralsund' Frigate and this bug is still there. I had to tap down once to furl the lower sails. --Lord Alderaan 16:35, 15 February 2008 (CET) ::: Same for the Postillionen. --Mopster 16:52, 15 February 2008 (CET)